Pink Flower
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: OneShot When Sakura took a walk that day...she never expected to see him there...She never expected this emotion...SasuSaku


_When Sakura took a walk that day...she never expected to see him there...She never expected this emotion...SasuSaku_

-

Recommended you listen to Have You Seen My Childhood while reading. It's by Micheal Jackson. No Own. No Sue. No Hate Mikey at the time.

**

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she walked through the forest. It wasn't everyday they got a day off after all. As soon as Sasuke had heard the news, he had left. Naruto had complained for awhile first, and left after Sakura had.**

Now she was in the forest, and no one near her. Strangely though...she was _happy _that no one was there...It made this seem like her own perfect paradise...

The thought to bring Sasuke here never even crossed her mind. Sure, she was supposed to be in _love_ with the guy...but he was always so _cold_ towards her...It seemed stifling to her sometimes...All of her attempts to break his hard shell had failed, or maybe she'd made it _thicker_?

As she passed a tree, Sakura's ninja skills suddenly kicked on as she spotted someone. The pink haired girl jumped silently behind the nearest tree without the other person seeing her. She slunk up the tree like some sort of cat or snake, no sound...

What she saw...was Sasuke. He was walking into the glade between the four trees, like a little house made by nature with no real defined roof or walls. It wasn't a confined space.

He seemed as indifferent to the world as ever, and for a moment Sakura was glowering. Why had she ever liked him in the first place? He was so...so...so _Sasuke_! He never gave her a second glance, never looked at the people around him. And her mind wandered again...

Why?

Why didn't he like anyone? What had the world done to him? And why was he here in the forest instead of the training grounds on his day off?

She paused her thoughts when the stoic boy paused and inhaled softly, his eyes darting to the side. Following his eyes, she saw a small pink flower, bent as if someone had stepped on it. In her mind, it was like this clearing in the trees, this _house_, was the flower's...and they were intruding.

Sakura had to hold in her gasp as Sasuke moved over to the flower. He bent down slowly with his right hand outstretched, and caressed the soft petals. His eyes were soft and for a moment Sakura was jealous. That _flower _managed to bring down his icy walls and _she _couldn't. It almost made her cry...

He carefully moved it so that the small flower was standing upright again, showing it's beauty to any who could see it. Sasuke blew softly on it too, blowing the dust off of the petals so that it almost shone. He then stood slowly, smiling down at the small life form for a moment.

Sakura felt herself slipping and grabbed onto the tree to stop herself, but Sasuke must've heard because his head snapped in her direction. She held her breath as she was holding onto no hand holds and just the tree itself, just out of Sasuke's view hopefully.

A moment later she heard him walking away and sighed. Sliding down to the ground, she walked over to the flower. It was smaller than she'd originally thought. Kneeling next to it, she sighed sadly.

"Sasuke likes you more than he likes me it seems." she whispered. "I was wondering why I liked him...just now...He seemed so cold and distant to me..."

Sakura had to wonder why it felt that this flower was actually listening to her...

"But he's not, right? He cares about the forest...more than the town." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I suppose...I never stopped liking him."

Droplets landed softly on the pink petals and rolled off to the ground as Sakura took a shuddering breath.

"I never knew who he was...so I could never understand him or really _love_ him...right?" she breathed out. "I didn't know this soft, kind emotion existed inside his heart anymore." she tried smiling. "I don't even know why he's cold to me in the first place."

"Have you ever tried _asking_?"

Sakura's eyes shot open as she flipped around and fell to the ground, flower now between her hand and her butt.

"S-sasuke?" she stuttered, tears still running down her cheeks.

His eyes were cold as he reached out and brushed some of the tears away. Bringing his hand, a tear on his finger, to his eye level...he seemed confused.

"Why...are you crying?" he asked quietly as his arm fell to his side.

"I...I'm sorry Sasuke...I don't know _anything_ do I?" the pink haired girl whispered as she tried to stop crying.

He seemed to be judging something, or wondering maybe...Then he spoke, a slight blush on his face.

"W...Wanna go...for lunch?" he managed, and Sakura's tears stopped in her surprise. "I...I could explain..._stuff_...to you..." he looked away as he tried to hide his embarrassed blush.

A soft wind blew through the clearing with silence. Sakura found her smile again. This one was soft and _really _happy.

"Sure. Thanks Sasuke." she answered.

He held out his hand and helped her up. They walked out of the clearing together in comfortable silence, and the flower gleamed with the now cold tears and sunlight from a break in the trees.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
